


Elena Kitten

by PhoenixWolf14



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon has to look after her, Elena is a kitten, F/M, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWolf14/pseuds/PhoenixWolf14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of Bonnie's spells go wrong and Elena is turned into a kitten who will look after her? How will Damon react? Will she ever be herself again? And what happens when Klaus pays a visit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Damon sighed as he walked up to Elena's front door. Right now he wanted to be sitting in a bar drowning his sorrows, of how even with Stefan gone of the deep end  
with Klaus and no where to be found, Elena still didn't see him as anything other than a friend. However Elena had called and said to meet her at her house   
and it was important. And with it being Elena he simply couldn't refuse. Damon reached the front door and pushed it open, allowing him to walk in to the living room,   
only to groan at seeing none other than Bonnie, his 'favourite' witch, sitting on the sofa with Elena.

"Damon! Thanks for coming." Elena said excitedly.  
"You call, I come, I'm easy like that," he said giving her a seductive wink, "but seriously, why am I here?"  
Elena opened her mouth to say something but Bonnie cut her off before she had a chance, "I found a spell that will hide Elena from Klaus if he ever decides to  
come back to Mystic Falls...We thought we'd give it a try." Bonnie finishes clearly excited at the discovery, whilst Damon nods and walks over to stand next to Elena.

10 Minutes later there are candles placed all over the room with Bonnie standing in a circle of them facing Elena who is also in a circle of candles. With a flick of  
her wrist Bonnie lights all the candles in the room at the exact same time causing Elena to jump a little.   
"Ego in hoc carmen tibi condere te. Et non agnoscerentur. Tutus..." Bonnie said with her eyes closed. She started repeating it over and over and the candles started  
to flicker. Bonnie who still had her eyes closed wore a blank expression whilst Elena still in the circle started to look nervous and knitted her brow together.  
Damon who was looking very relaxed on the sofa sat up in alarm as the room around them started to shake.  
"...Bonnie? Bonnie?! What's happening! Is this supposed to happen?!" Elena voice went from nervous and worried to alarmed as she felt a surge of pain run through her,  
clearly the spell taking root. Panicking Elena tried to get out of the circle only to be blocked by an invisible wall. Turning to look over her shoulder at Damon  
who was now standing wearing the same expression as Elena she called, "DAMON! What's happening! Why cant I leave the circle?" she pleaded as she beated her fists  
against the invisible wall trying to break through. Damon sped to the circle to try and pull Elena out only to be thrown to the other side of the room by an   
invisible force, much like the one keeping Elena trapped. Before he had the chance to get up the candles went out plunging the room into darkness. 

"ELENA!" Damon shouts as he gets up onto his feet. No response. He tries again, no answer. A blood-curdling scream echoes through the house breaking the eerie  
silence. Damon would know that voice any where. Elena. "ELENA!!!!" Damon screeches trying to find her with his hands out in front of him. Its weird because  
vampires have heightened senses, so he should be able to see in the darkness, only he cant. 

Suddenly, the candles light up again and Damon can see Bonnie lying nearly unconscious on the floor with Elena no where in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 

Damon looks down to find a bundle of the clothes Elena was previously wearing. Knitting his brow together he looked around the room trying to find her, at no prevail.  
He speeds over to the now unconcious witch and bites into his wrist to heal her, just as he was about to put the bloody wrist to her mouth she shoots up with a gasp,  
looking around frantically. " Wheres Elena? What happened?..." She quickly mumbles, only to trail of when Elena was no where in sight and the only thing left was  
her clothes, " OMG! What did I do?!"   
"I was just about to ask you that same question," Damon mumbles as he cocks his head towards the pile of clothes, " Now, before I get pissed and do something I'd  
later regret, I suggest you find out what the HELL you did and where the hell Elena is!" He half shouts at her.   
Bonnie looks frantic, "I..I dunno! The spell...the spell was safe! Nothing should have gone wrong. I simply said 'I place this spell on you to hide you.  
You will not be recognisable. Safe.' in Latin. I dont know what happened! OMG! What have I done! omgomgomgomgomg!" Bonnie repeated.  
Suddenly there was a soft shuffling noise from the bundle of clothes and Damon whipped his head round to stare at the pile. Bonnie was still mumbling and  
cursing to herself under her breath, when a really quite 'meow' was heard. No human would hear it, however Damon WASNT human. His finger immedietly came up to  
Bonnies lips to hush her.   
"SHHH!" He told her. Bonnie just glared at him until her attention was turned to the clothes from another shuffling sound.  
Another 'meow' was heard along with the shuffle, this time loud enough for Bonnie to hear. Damon and Bonnie both knitted their brows as the meows contiued  
however sounding more urgent, and the the clothes lifted and fell as something pushed on them, clearly trying to move them. 

Damon stood up and slowly made his way to the pile and lifted Elenas red and pink tank top. What he saw made him gasp, loudly. 

There laying on her jeans was a cute, snow white kitten.

"..B..Bonnie? W..What exactly does the spell do?" He whispered. Bonnie stood up and walked to see what Damon was gaping at, gasping when she saw.  
"It..it hides the person..." she trailed off as she bent down to get a better look at the kitten which was staring at her...looking pissed. Well,  
as pissed as a kitten can look...and confused? 

Kneeling down next to the kitten Damon glared at Bonnie. The kitten took its gaze off Bonnie and strolled over to Damon and jumped onto his lap, looking up at him.  
Completely taken off guard at this Damon jumped slighlty, but then watched fascinated as the kitten curled up into a ball on his lap. He finally got a good look a it,  
it had snow white fur with little bits of brown mixed in some areas and it had perfect brown orbs, like Elenas. 

"Bonnie? Please tell me this is not what I think it is?" He demanded his gaze now fixed on her.  
"Well...I..umm...maybe I didnt read the spell r.r..right...." She choked out looking extremely pale and guilty. At this the kitten jumped up onto all four of its  
paws and tried to jump for Bonnie. Damon grabbed the kitty mid jump and held it infront of his face. Damon studied the kitten whilst it thrashed trying to get out of  
his grip.

"Is it possible you sent Elena somewhere else and brought some random cat here by accident?" Damon asked with a fake smile whilst looking at Bonnie, his hold still  
on the kitty. At the expression Bonnie held on her face Damon sighed and turned to face the cat once more. "Elena? Is that you?" He cautilously asked, the kitten  
stoped thrashing and looked straight into his icey blue eyes.

"How do we kow for sure?" Bonnie asked, eyeing the kitten. At this Damon cocked his head at the kitten and put it to the ground thinking about what Bonnie had said.  
Suddenly, the cat raced towards the stairs and before either he vampire or the witch could stop her climbed them and headed towards her room. Damon mumbled a quiet  
'shit' under his breath and he leaped up and followed the kitte-Elena, with Bonnie on his tail. 

When they entered Elenas room they found the cat cuddled up with Teddy on Elenas bed.   
"Yep, its her alright." Bonnie let out as Damon crossed the room to sit on the end of the bed. Elena slowly got up and made her way over to where Damon was sitting.  
With grace she climbed onto his lap for the second time today and lay down, completely stretched out. Damon started to stroke her back emitting small 'purrs'  
from her and started to chuckle.

Bonnie glared at him " YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!"   
" No Bonnie, what I think is funny is this is the second time today that Elena has freely came and sat on my LAP! ..And considering her clothes are in a pile  
on the floor downstairs, she's naked..So Im just laughing at the iony of that." He calmly explained still stroking her fur. Elena whirled around and scratched   
at the back of Damons hand, growling. "hey!" Damon said watching as his hand healed.  
Bonnie started laughing " definetely Elena!" she got out through laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Well...Who's gonna take care of her until I can figure out a way to reverse this?" Bonnie asked as she flipped through her grimoire. They were downstairs, Bonnie was  
on the couch trying to find a reversal spell while Damon sat on the floor with his legs spread out in front of him as Elena lay on his lap asleep.

"Caroline?" Damon asked sounding in the middle of hopeful and nervous. 

"Nope. She's busy with Tyler, and I think Stefan leaving with Klaus affected her a lot more than any of us know..." Bonnie answered trailing of as she remembered   
talking with Caroline.

"Well who?" Damon inquired and then paused when Bonnie looked to be about to suggest something, "and dont even think about letting Jeremy, he just died. Yes, yes, I know it   
was my fault but the point is, he is not exactly..stabel right now."

"Ok fine! I'll take her," Bonnie moved forward to pick Elena up only to jump back and yelp a second later as Elena half asleep scratched the arm that was reaching for her.  
Damon just smirked then chuckled as she moved up his body, slightly wobbly, and lay on his collar bone cuddled into his neck.

"You know..I think she likes me..." Damon got out between laughs. Bonnie mean while sent Elena a glare then smiled as she saw how cute she looked.

"Ok then, you look after her. Im going home to try and find a way to reverse this. She'd kill me if this was permanent..thinking about it you would probably only  
bring me back to life in order to kill me AGAIN! Bye." And with that she picked up her grimoire and bag and headed out the door and to her own house.

"Looks like its just me and you 'Lena." Damon said as he stroked a gentle hand down Elena back, and laughed when a vibrant and loud purr came out of her.   
Maybe having the love of his life as a cat for a bit wouldnt be too bad. He would be able to get away with alot more, and he would heal if she had any ideas about  
scratching him again...or biting.

With that though in mind Damon picked up the sleeping kitten, sped to her bedroom and grabbed Teddy, and then sped of to the Salvatore Mansion. 

Oh this was going to be fun. Very fun indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been really busy. Not sure if I'm going to keep going with this story. Whilst I have ideas for this story further on, and I would love to continue, I have hit a writers block and I'm struggling on how to continue. Please Kudos and comment. Any suggestions on how I should continue are welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
